Majin
Markarth D'Rann (as a denizen of Earth, his name is, "Mark Rahn.") otherly known by his designated title among his people and those of Earth as Majin (translated as "Demon God.") is the half brother of the mass genocidal terror known as Silar D'Rann, the Nihilist. Upon arriving on Earth after scouring the galaxy for the most able-bodied warriors and Lieutenants at his disposal, Markarth began searching Earth for the technology and power, as a means to release his half brother from his dimensional prison: the Phantom Zone. Appearance: Majin's Human Form.jpg|Majin's normal appearance Majin's Appearance.jpg|Majin's Battle Appearance Majin's appearance, physically at the very least, doesn't appear very daunting. Standing at a height of a mere 5ft 7in, Majin's presence is only reinforced by the incredible muscular form that he has retained of being a warrior since childhood, and having furthered his powers in the seventy five years of his existance. When he had acquired the knowledge to "de-power" his natural blood-lined traits of golden blonde hair and blue eyes, Majin's appearance shifts to a jet black crop of spiked hair and onyx eyes. His fierce gait and nearly unsatable lust for blood and battle gives him a very intimidating gait for all those around him. When in his "normal" disguise, Majin wears a sleeveless jack over a black top muscle shirt, buckled by a golden buckled belt. With a pair of violet, yellow-bordered gloves an a black pair of commando slacks and army boots, Majin's appearance as either a "badass" or a warrior certainly gives off that way whenever he enters the crowd or appears as the center of attention. When fighting and adoring his "True Form," Majin's hair turns to natural golden blonde and his eyes turn into a pair of bright blue eyes. With a full-body-suit colored in navy blue, and a pair of white gloves and boots, as well as the recognizeable M tattoo on his forehead, Majin's appearance as an insterstellar warrior and terror is unmistakeable. Personality: Bloodthirsty. If anyone was more ruthless and prone for destructive behavior than the Nihilist, it would've been Majin. Having enjoyed sparring and fighting alongside his half-brother, they were like two-of-a-kind and were nearly inseperatable since childhood. Having bathed in blood and reveled in the depraved ends their foes and targets alike, helpless or armed alike, they would be enjoying it. Even mundane acts of death and chaos pleased Majin. Having once displayed this by entering an isolated farmhouse from where a few of his own kind acted as refugees, he proceeded to torture and play with the family until he slaughtered them in the most painful and horrifying way imaginable (that he could concieve of, that is.) Having been the one to destroy many refugee ships of his own kind, laughing as he did so, Majin would be left often by his brother to do the dirty work and the seemingly "irrelevent" type of slaughter and violence. However, behind all of Majin's mindless violence lies the eyes of a cunning warrior and tactician. Having been able to predict and skirt around his own kind's forces, outmaneuvering them when he and just a handful of followers were capable of preforming lethal guerilla style combat against them, it proved that Majin does have a form of patience within his burning heart. Willing to do anything and everything to get his way, Majin is an unstoppable force of fury that will accept nothing less than death on the battlefield before he is satisfied with his life. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Having been born from a warrior blooded family, with a reputation of upholding both interstellar peace and prosperity through their martial might, Majin's father was adopted into the royal bloodline of D'Rann. Majin would then be born and be called both a prodigious warrior and an unforgiving monster. Seen as both disreputable during childhood and his aging years to his prime, Majin held nothing but disdainment and dissatisfaction with the Royal family, as well as seeing his heritage practically worthless if he had no time to battle or personally glorify his own might towards others. Making nice to their close cousin race, the Kryptonians, angered him even more. In fact, both his brother and himself were soon disallowed from attaining leadership of the Empire and would be given to their younger brother, Jovan D'Rann, whom would assume a peace treaty and trade agreement between their allies the Kryptonians by marrying the daughter of Kryptonian nobility. Having enough, Majin would rage nearly day and night when no one would be around. That is, until Nihilist came with their mutual mentor, Draxis, to devise a plan of obliteration for their mislead race. After attaining their true powers, Majin and Nihilist were reborn, casting away their old names and crowning themselves anew. After launching an attack on a peace treaty envoy meeting with the bride-to-be from Krypton, Majin personally sought to rip through their battleship's cabin and kill her personally before the ship was rended asunder by his brother. It was then that their rampage called upon a small group of rebels, criminals, and outcasts, leading them across their Empire and burning everything in their path. Eventually, they came across the acclaimed Prince Jovan D'Rann, whom Nihilist personally killed and destroyed their home planet. Becoming known as an infamous band of raiders, it was only due to Nihilist's reckless nature that he fell into a trap from which the Kryptonians devised. After learning of his brother's exile to the Phantom Zone, Majin would train his body to become incredibly strongest and his powers greater than before, while searching for a way to free him. After five decades, Majin has assembled an army of warriors at his disposal, with five in total being his near equal. Doing this, he sets his sights on the legendary if not "backwater" planet of Earth, for which is rumored to hold technology to rip a portal open into the Phantom Zone itself. Powers/Abilities: Solar Energy Absorbtion and Manipulation: Being the sole focus of his power, Majin can absorb any form of star-like energy rays to augment his powers and physical attributes indefinitely. With virtually no weakness or mutual benefit from different colored or formed stars, Majin can scour the galaxy and never lose a fraction of his power unless shrouded in darkness or affected by Magical means. This energy however can be dampened by too little exposure to the stars themselves (or the Sun in this case) and will eventually sap him of his strength if thrusted into an area darkened or not filled with solar-filled light. Although he can compromise and absorb moderate other forms of radiation to power his body, they can't "recharge" as easily and would eventually sap it due to the immense requirement his current level of powers would need, especially at his "Full-Powered" state. * Solar Bullet Discharge: One of the most basic forms of wielding his solar energy is to emit it in any form from the palms of his hands. While often mistaken as bombs, these are actual condensed superheated discs or spheres of energy that explode upon contact, creating a devestating incinerative affect upon impact. While the variety and ferocity of each attack can be varied, the most powerful of these energy bullets can destroy a single city block and a barrage could potentially wipe out half a city if projected enough. *Heat Vision: Much like the Kryptonians, Majin can discharge a thermal ray that can expand and contract upon things within his sight, even down to microscopic levels to target things within small portions of a target, such as lobotomizing or exploding internal organs through the pores of skin. He can even extend its reach and peak its power to be nearly the surface heat of a medium-class star itself, but can severely drain his power (especially within a darkened world and/or atmosphere). *Microscopic Vision: The ability to see infitestimally sized objects, Majin can utilize his vision with incredible potency, even in the midst of an intense battle or conflict, able to pin-point tumors, bacteria, life forms and the like. *X-Ray Vision: The Ability to see through the anatomy of living creatures or structures, Majin can use this to pin-point pressure points, weak spots, and vital organs of totally foreign species for maximum damage projection by his attacks. *Telescopic Vision: The ability to see idefinitely long-ranged points of space, Majin can utilize this for a maximum ability of seeing objects from millions of kilometers away, or even just a few dozen meters itself, able to utilize this for full potential even in the midst of high-sped, intense combat. *Bioelectric Shield: As a form of superhuman endurance, Majin projects a bio-electric shield passively from his body that allows him to absorb and disperse damage of nearly any kind, even to the point of protecting the clothes he wears. However, if this shield of energy takes too much punishment, his body can start giving out and start recieving physical damage, but can create a buffeting affect to keep damage at an absolute minimum until his power is entirely drained. *Super Flight: By enrapturing his body in this aura of bio-electrical energy, Majin can defy the normal bounds of gravity and move his body across space and air, capable of accelerating at incredible speeds and move with incredible force to enhance his attacks, as well as halt his momentum if thrown or pushed away by an variable force of some kind. *Super Speed: By vibrating his molecules at any given rate, Majin can move at incredible speeds that are a far cry some foreign alien species and even machines or meta-humans fall in comparison to. Even retaining the ability to vibrate fast enough to create afterimages, phase through matter (which can in turn disassemble things in a volatile manner), and even disappear entirely for a short duration. * Storm Generation & Manipulation: Capable of charging his body's natural Bio-electrical field and into a strong current to feed the atmosphere's negative energy and precipitation, Majin can generate powerful electrical storms, capable of covering an entire continent, with destructive potency in every regard. One of the main disadvantages of this ability is his need to remain absolutely still in order to create this volatile storm, and when created, the need of constantly generating the Bio-energy to make it potent enough for battle, making it one of his last forms of attack against the enemy. Superhuman Physical Attributes: With the adaption of utilizing the solar energy within the atmosphere around himself, Majin's physical body's capabilities increase indefinitely. Able to withstand incredible punishment beyond his "Super Skin" as well as deliver bone-crushing attacks, Majin's full capacity within his most base form would be able to smash the surface of the moon with ease, if not rip through most attacks and endure through the blast of a supernova. Advanced Martial Arts Mastery: Having lived a life of being a warrior from birth, Majin has placed himself through a number of advanced martial arts, capable of moving with nearly instaneous reaction/timing and analysis of his opponents as he moves. Able to use nearly all of his assimilated superhuman powers and feats to increase and adapt the effectiveness of his attacks, defense, and counters, Majin is a feared warrior not just because of his strength, but his veterancy of combat and as a warrior itself. Superhuman Analysis and Perception: Due to his inhuman acceleration of speed and body's physical aptitude, Majin has long since gained the ability to understand the fundamentals of certain objects and abilities by slowing down the speed of which his body would normally process movement and velocity of moving objects. Within this form of analysis, Majin can even predict where the attacks are coming from and can even have a form of battle precognition that allows him to move at incredible levels of adaptibility to his opponents' attacks, even force his opponent's prior intentional paths into a line of which favors Majin the most. Full Powered Form: A form of which the Kratosian's have awakened upon absorbing enough Solar energy for a long enough duration of time in sync with the pinnacle of their rage, their body goes through unique changes that separate them from each other. While Nihilist's Fully-Empowered form shows a dramatic increase of physical power and endurance itself, Majin's power focuses on the power of Solar projection and absorbtion indefinitely, making his increase of power rivaling if not superseding his half brother's form of Full-Empowerment. Able to recieve damage at cataclysmic levels and shrug it off, move at speeds mimicing light, and capable of tunneling through a planet's crust in mid-flight, Majin's power is undeniable when revealed in this form. All of his abilities shown prior to this have incredible accuracy, damage increase, and change in the way its normally used. For example, his own Bio-electrical fields created by his natural solar energy imbued from within his core has extended to emit a barrier nearly a foot to a full meter past his own body, able to extend and stretch it over certain areas of choice, even generate electricity upon instinct and empower it with enough force to rip through a city. Weakness/Vices: Redundant Damage: With enough potent forced upon his durable body and bio-electrical field wrapped around his tissue and skin, Majin will eventually feel damage upon his body. While tenacity, rage, and perserverence can shrug this inhibitation, it will only prolong the inevitable. If equally powerful or a culmination of powerful attacks were to hammer him, he could be killed. *Physical Reduction in Solar Energy: A side affect of taking a beating from powerful forces or entities, Majin can rapidly lose his Solar energy from within his body as a battle progresses and the damage adds up within his body. Though, it takes a lot of damage of high magnitudes for this to happen, and if Majin spends enough time within reach of a star of some form away from the battle, he can heal himself to full strength, though it would take time. Magic: Any form of magic within the known cosmos is capable of rendering Majin to his knees. While his brother has an array of Anti-Magic jewelry to create special barriers to protect himself from this form of force, Majin can handle it based upon the categories of magic use. If low-class spells were used, such as weapons forged out of magic but weren't intended to be used by Meta-class entities, these would cause damage to Majin as it would bypass his normal Bio-electric field he repels objects upon impulse, negating this factor entirely. Higher class magics that would change his physical composition, separate him from his source of power or de-power him completely would also be susceptible to this form of power, even potentially kill him (depending on his surrounding environment). Darkness/Solar-less Dimension: If Majin was ever to be pitted in an intense battle on a darkened world where very little natural solar light dwells, or within an abysmal dimension where artificial or other forms of light are formed instead, can slowly drain his power at an alarmingly accelerative rate. Next to general beat-downs and magic, this would be one of the most practical and useful employments of utilizing one of Majin's achilles heels. Susceptibility to Advanced Psychic Powers: While having trained at birth to retain an inhuman will power, fueled by his emotional state, as well as special martial arts to protect his mind from attack, reading, and the ability to backlash certain probings by his enemies or unwelcome "guests", anyone who's mastered their psychic powers to a superhuman level is capable of bringing Majin to his knees and making him susceptible to control or submission entirely. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Male